The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Reading books, magazines, newspapers, etc. is an activity enjoyed by many people around the world. Electronic books (E-books) is a generic term used for digital versions of printed books, magazine, newspaper, etc. E-Books are typically distributed through the Internet. E-books are delivered in the form of files than can be read on specific hardware devices such as eReaders as well as on general-purpose hardware devices such as tablets, smartphones, and personal computers (PCs). Due to proliferation of mobile digital devices in recent years, E-books are taking over printed-book culture, and the way in which people consume books, magazine, newspaper, etc. is rapidly changing.